


Conversations In The Dark

by Catcat85



Series: Perfectly Imperfect [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:20:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catcat85/pseuds/Catcat85
Summary: This is in the Perfectly Imperfect verse. This one shot falls after the Epilogue, so I would suggest reading the main story first.Kurt feels insecure about walking the red carpet at Blaine's movie premiere.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Perfectly Imperfect [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138658
Comments: 18
Kudos: 22
Collections: KlaineCCValentines2021





	Conversations In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to the 2021 Klaine/CC Valentine's Day Challenge.
> 
> Day 5: Conversations In The Dark by John Legend

“What are you thinking about?” Blaine asks softly in the darkness of their bedroom, which is only lit by the light of the moon, that is shining through the window. 

“I thought you were asleep.” Kurt replies, turning to look at his husband. 

Blaine slides up and props the pillows up, so he can sit up in bed. “I can hear you thinking out loud from here.” He opens his arms for Kurt to cuddle in. 

Kurt immediately scoots over to fall into his husband’s open arms. “Sorry, I woke you.” 

Blaine leans over to kiss his temple. “You didn’t. Now tell me what’s on your mind.” 

Kurt lets out a soft sigh. “I’ve been thinking, that maybe I shouldn’t go to the premiere with you.” 

“You don’t want to go?” 

Kurt stares at his husband. “I don’t think I _should_.” 

“That’s not what I asked, honey. I asked, if you _want_ to go.” 

“Of course, I want to go to support you.” Kurt replies without hesitation as he threads their fingers together. 

“Then, it’s done. You’ll come with me.” 

“Blaine, it’s a big night for you. It’s your first movie premiere since you were exonerated. There’s already a lot of buzz about the movie. It’s an important event.” 

“All the more reason why I want you to be there with me.” Blaine replies. 

Kurt lets out a sigh and looks down at their intertwined fingers. “I don’t know I’m fit to walk the red carpet at events like this.” 

Blaine frowns. “What are you talking about?” 

“I’m just... I don’t want to be a fumbling ugly duckling on the red carpet among all the beautiful people.” 

“Angel... you are no ugly duckling. _Fumbling_ , yes; but, definitely not ugly.” 

Kurt chuckles and hits his husband in the chest. “Shut up.” 

Blaine laughs before pulling Kurt’s face close and kisses his lips. “Honey, do you really not know how beautiful you are? You are stunningly beautiful, and everyone at the premiere _and_ the entire world is going to be so jealous of me because I get to call you mine.” 

Blaine pulls him into another sweet kiss. 

“You are flawless.” 

“I’m not.” 

Blaine keeps his hand on Kurt’s jaw to keep him from turning away from his gaze. He looks deeply into his husband’s eyes as he says, “In my eyes, you are _perfect._ ” 

A small smile lights up Kurt’s face. “I think you may be a bit bias.” 

Blaine suddenly rolls over on top of Kurt. He nuzzles their noses together. “No. It's the truth.” He says huskily before kissing him passionately. “You can turn me on with just one look.” 

He then brings Kurt’s hand up to his lips and kisses each of his fingertips. “You ignite my fire with just a touch of your fingertips.” 

Kurt gasps and lifts his hip up to meet Blaine’s hard length as Blaine sucks his index finger into his warm mouth. 

“I’ve never fallen in love with someone so hard, so fast.” Blaine confesses. “I’ve never fallen in love, until you.” 

“Blaine...” Kurt moans, desperately in need to be closer to his husband. He needs to be buried deep inside Blaine’s tight warmth and let his love wash over him. 

“So, if you’re worry about not being worthy of these Hollywood events, you remember that you made _me_ ; a hard, cynical man who didn’t believe in love; fell irrevocably in love with you.” Blaine brings Kurt’s spit slicked finger over to his hole. He gasps when Kurt slips it inside to begin stretching. 

“No one... will ever hold a candle to you, Angel.” 

Kurt leans up to capture his lips in a searing kiss. He will always have insecurities, but when Blaine tells him that he’s beautiful, he believes him. And if Blaine thinks he’s worthy of his love, then that’s all the validation he needs. 

That’s all the courage he needs. 

\---------------------- 

_And you say that you're not worth it_  
_You get hung up on your flaws_  
_Well, in my eyes you are perfect_  
_As you are_

_I will never try to change you, change you_  
_I will always want the same you, same you_

\---------------------- 

Song credit: Conversations In The Dark by John Legend

**Author's Note:**

> It's a short one today, but I hope you still enjoyed it.  
> As promised, I'm adding more to the Perfectly Imperfect verse.  
> Thank you all so much for your support by leaving comments.  
> You keep me writing!


End file.
